The present invention relates generally to food processing and, more particularly, to a system and method for preparing skinned food products.
In recent years roasting has become a popular preparation technique for a variety of food products. One known commercial roasting device is a drum-type roaster in which the food product is rotated in a heated drum. Another known commercial roasting device is a belt-type roaster in which the food product is carried on a belt through a heated section that is heated by a resistance heating element. These known roasting devices, however, suffer from significant disadvantages when used to prepare skinned food products such as tomatoes, peppers, and onions. One disadvantage is that skinned food products generally lack flavor when they are prepared in these known roasting devices. Another disadvantage is that these known roasting devices do not provide the prepared food product with the aesthetically pleasing visual appearance obtained by flame roasting.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a preparation technique that not only provides a skinned food product with an aesthetically pleasing visual appearance, but also imparts flavor to the skinned food product.